The Worlds Most Dominant
The Worlds Most Dominant is a tag team consistaing of Kane and The Big Show Formation and dissolution At Taboo Tuesday Big Show and Kane would team up to defeat Trevor Murdock and Lance Cade to win the World Tag Team Championships. In the weeks preceding Survivor Series, Big Show became involved in the rivalry between the Raw and SmackDown! brands. Big Show and Kane invaded the November 11 episode of SmackDown! and, along with Edge, attacked Batista (inadvertently injuring him in the process).[45] On the November 14 episode of Raw, Big Show and Kane defeated SmackDown! wrestlers and reigning WWE Tag Team Champions MNM in an inter-brand, non-title match.[46] On November 21, Big Show and Kane "injured" Batista by delivering a double chokeslam onto the windshield of a car.[47] At Survivor Series, Show, Kane, Carlito, Chris Masters, and team captain Shawn Michaels represented Raw in a match with Team SmackDown!: JBL, Rey Mysterio, Bobby Lashley, Randy Orton, and Batista.[48] SmackDown! won the match, with Orton being the sole survivor.[48] On the November 29 edition of SmackDown!, Big Show wrestled Rey Mysterio in an inter-promotional match, however, Kane interfered, resulting in the match being declared a no-contest.[49] Following the match, Big Show and Kane attacked Mysterio until The Undertaker chased them from the ring.[49] Big Show and Kane returned to SmackDown! on December 2, defeating Mysterio and JBL after JBL abandoned the match, claiming the referee had poked him in the eye.[50] Following the match, Big Show and Kane's attempt to assault Mysterio was once again foiled, this time when Batista ran in to see them off.[50] As a result, on the December 16 edition of SmackDown!, Big Show and Kane were booked to face Batista and Mysterio at Armageddon.[51] They won the match, which pitted the Tag Team Champions from each brand against one another. In the weeks following the tournament, Wight and Kane feuded with Chris Masters and Carlito, leading to a World Tag Team Championship title match being scheduled for WrestleMania 22.[60][61] Wight and Kane defeated Carlito and Masters, marking Wight's first victory at WrestleMania after suffering six defeats.[62] On the following evening, Wight and Kane lost the World Tag Team Championship to Spirit Squad members Kenny and Mikey following copious interference from the other members of the Spirit Squad.[63][64] They faced Spirit Squad members Johnny and Nicky in a rematch one week later, but lost via disqualification after Kane "snapped" and left the ring to attack the other members of the Spirit Squad.[65] The ensuing feud between Kane and Wight culminated in a match at Backlash that ended in a no contest. On and Off Reformations Kane and Big Show would team occasionallly mainly to beat bigger foes neither one could handle alone. Ther biggest one night reformation was when Kane and Big Show challenged Justin Gabriel and Evan Bourne for the tag team championships but failed after Kane was pinned by Gabriel. In 2010 Kane would announce the teams offical reformation but would end up being a ruse and would attack Big Show. =Reformation under The Worlds Most Dominatnt= Height of Dominance 'K'ane and Big show would offically reform their team defeating Nexus Members Mason Ryan and Jackson Andrews. The following week they would be listed as '''The Worlds Most Dominatnt '''and won a future tag team title match against The Xtreme Alliance. Big Show would cash in his 'half' of the title match at SummerMania. At SummerMania, the WMD defeated Daniel Bryan and Sin Cara for the WWE Tag Team Championships. Later they would be challenged by Justin Gabriel and a mystery partner which would be chosen in a battle royal, the battle royal would be won by Zack Ryder Injuries and dissolution After losing the titles, Mark Henry would attack and injure each member to "make sure no one stood in his way". This was elaborated on as Henry would win the World Heavyweight Championship from Randy Orton a short time later, but Big Show recovered and challenged Henry for the World title, and won. Category:Tweener